The present invention relates to a system integrating a file system and a storage system and its management method, and more particularly to techniques of processing an I/O command from a file system at high speed and performing a failure process at high speed.
A storage system is known which is used by connecting it to a host computer, as disclosed in JP-A-2000-99281. In order to speed up data transfer and data control in the storage system, a channel adapter to be connected to the host computer, a disk adapter to be connected to disks, a disk cache and a control memory are interconnected by a network.
As disclosed, for example, in U.S. Appl. No. 2002/0116593, in order to allow a user having only an Ethernet (registered trademark) port to connect to a storage system, a file server in the storage system and a host computer are connected by Ethernet and the file server and a channel adapter are connected by a block interface at a Fibre Channel port.
A communication system between a server and a storage system via a private network using, for example, the Fibre Channel protocol, is generally called a Storage Area Network (SAN) system. A communication system with direct LAN connection via, for example, Ethernet using a protocol such as a TCP/IP protocol and a protocol in conformity with the standard such as “Ethernet II”, “IEEE802.3” and “IEEE802.2”, is generally called a Network Area Storage (NAS) system.
As disclosed, for example, in JP-A-2002-14878, a computer system is known which has a path for sending failure information directly from a file server to a storage system.